Wizard Saiyan
by Sky6664
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursley, Harry was found by Son Goku and being raised with Saiyan's values. Will he return to his world as the person that everybody in the wizard world expected him to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**1. I don't own Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z.**

**2. This will be Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z crossover.. **

**3. The timeline and places of this story will not follow the original.**

**4. The characters are going to be OOC**

Pivet Drive

It was late at night with the clock about to strike midnight. The night was calmed until the sound of an infant cry interrupted the peace of the night.

"Blasted! Stupid baby won't stop crying!" Vernon Dursely huffed in his bedroom startling his sleeping wife.

"Maybe we should bring him in, wouldn't want to awake the neighbors." Petunia said, more fearful of the family's reputation than the infant outside.

"We'll bring him in soon in another 15 minutes. Who knows, the wolf might eat him up out there and make our lives easier." Vernon grunted and pulled back the covers and Petunia followed suit.

The chilly temperature what made the infant cried when suddenly a soft yellow glow began to surround the child's basket. The warmth of the glow made the baby stopped his cries almost instantly.

"One two one two one two one two…" Son Goku chanted as he did his normal training routine.

He was miles away from home and what got him to this other side of the world was… well… Only God knows. It was Goku after all. The strongest Saiyan in the planet with the heart more pure than the gold, stomach that could fit 10 cows and the mind of a 10 year old.

He was about to Pivet Drive before making his way back when he felt an energy nearby. He stopped his tracked and concentrated on the energy to find the source and to be ready in case the energy emitted evil scent.

Once he realized the energy was low and rather harmless, he began to search for it and arrived at the doorstep of Vernon's house. He peeked into the basket that had yellow glow surrounding it.

"Hey there little buddy. What are you doing here at this hour?" Goku said as he discovered the baby.

His eyes caught on the letter that was slipped in between the blanket and began to read it one hand and another hand he let the baby suck his finger.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys. My condolences to the lost of your sister, Lily Potter and her husband James Potter. However, Lily had wished that his son to be protected by the same blood line which is you. We hope you would care for Harry James Potter as you would your own. There will be an age where he shall return to the wizard world and until then, please take care of him. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

Goku scratched his head and looked at the green eyed baby that he came to know to be Harry James Potter.

"Maybe your relatives are heavy sleepers that they didn't hear you!" Goku said as he lifted the baby up and rang the doorbell several times.

Vernon shot open his eyes when he heard the doorbell. Feeling annoyed that he was awaken from his 'beauty sleep' he got up his bed and dragged his wife with him.

"Come on Petunia! Let's see what idiot would rang a doorbell at this hour!" he said

Vernon opened the door and gulped slightly when he saw a very muscular man with a crazy hairstyle on his doorstep carrying the baby.

"Excuse me sir, I think you didn't hear this baby cry on your doorstep and addressed to you!" Goku said politely.

"This baby is not ours and we are not going to cater to him! Either you take the baby and get lost or leave the baby to die and still get lost!" Vernon threatened Goku who lifted his eyebrow weirdly when Vernon slammed the door on his face.

"Guess your relatives are not welcoming you with an open arm huh? With his arms I don't think he could open it wide anyway!" Goku looked down to the baby who giggled happily when Goku spoke to him.

"Hmmm, I can't possible leave you alone out here. Guess you'll have to follow me back then! I wonder what Chi-Chi will say…" Goku stood there for a good 5 minutes then decided that he would face whatever mood his wife would be in.

"Hold on tight, little guy! This might feel a little weird!" Goku said as if Harry could understand.

Goku put 2 fingers on his forehead and used his famous 'instant transmission' technique. In mere seconds he and Harry disappeared in the night.

From that night on, the boy who lived, that was famous in the wizarding world had disappeared. Some believed him to be dead and some believed that he would returned one day and help saved mankind. Of course the later one was true but would he returned to be what the rest of the wizarding world expected him to be?

Goku reappeared in his house which was half way across the world making it broad daylight instead of night time from where he was. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, making the usual big lunch since the men in the house, Goku and his two sons Gohan and Goten were big eaters.

"Goku? Is that you? Lunch will be ready soon so please get yourself clean! I don't want you to smell on the table!" She said from the kitchen.

"Uh Chi-Chi? Can you put away the knife and come to the living room for awhile?" Goku, the strongest Saiyan in the planet, stuttered nervously calling his wife.

"What is it so important that you had to pull me away from the kitchen?" Chi-Chi said annoyed.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Goku just held the basket holding baby Harry. Chi-Chi stared at him and gasped when she realized what he was holding. Immediately she hit Goku one the head with a frying pan that she had been holding.

"Ouch! Chi-Chi! I thought I told you to leave whatever it was that you were holding?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"You only said knife! Oh my God, who's child that you stole Goku? Are you insane? You can't go around stealing other people's child! Don't you already have enough children of your own? I thought you would know better!" She screamed at him and continue hitting him.

"Chi-Chi! His relatives didn't want him! I've asked them nicely and they told me to either leave and the him with me or let him die! I can't do that!" finally Goku managed to calm his wife.

"Oh my God, that's really horrible..." Chi-Chi finally took Harry to her arms and cuddled him. Goku sighed in relief.

"So, can we keep him?" Goku gulped when Chi-Chi gave him her famous death stare.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE BARELY SURVIVED WITH 2 SONS AND YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE?"

Ding Dong!

The doorbell to the Capsul Corps rang. Bulma shouted from her lab.

"Vegeta! Can you get that sweetie?" she shouted

Vegeta grunted as he was just about to enter the gravity room to work out.

"I'm not your servant, woman!" Vegeta shouted back.

"I know but you're the nearest to the door!" she replied.

"Trunks! Get the door!" Vegeta shouted for his 6 year old son.

"He's at school dummy! If you pay attention this morning, you would've known that he just started his school today! Get your royal ass to the door and open it!" Bulma shouted louder.

Knowing he couldn't win this argument, Vegeta opened the door to find Goku, with frying pan mark all over his face and a baby in his arm. Vegeta slammed the door on his face as soon as he saw Goku on the door frame without even saying a word.

"Who was it?" Bulma asked

"Some idiot!" Vegeta yelled back and began to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Capsul Corp.

Vegeta smiled to himself with satisfaction after he slammed the door on Goku's face. Vegeta stopped his tracks when his 3 year old daughter, Kira, who mirrored him in many ways, from her jet black hair and sharp face features to her eyebrows, stood on his way to the gravity room.

She folded her arms and stared at her father with her mother's piercing blue eyes. Her stares were the only ones that could match Vegeta's and the only stares that Vegeta often lost to.

"That was not very nice, daddy." She said in a low tone.

"Kira! Wait!" Vegeta shouted after his daughter when she sprinted on him.

"Damn it she's fast!" Vegeta cursed and ran after his daughter who had already arrived in Bulma's lab.

As Vegeta suspected, Kira told Bulma of the slamming incident and Vegeta rolled his eyes when he was caught red handed.

"Mommy! Daddy was being mean to Uncle Goku again!" Kira squealed as she was telling her mother.

"Honestly Vegeta…" Bulma sighed, not knowing how else to tell her husband about his manners.

"It's not my fault that Kakarot is annoying!" he huffed.

"Hey what did you do that for!" Goku exclaimed as he materialized into the lab.

"You don't need a door when you can do that now, idiot." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I know but Chi-Chi gave me a whole 2 hours lecture about social ethics and I can't sit through the lecture again!" Goku explained and Kira laughed at his antics.

"Oh hi Kira! I didn't see you there!" Goku said as he picked her up with his other free hand.

"Why are you HERE, Kakarot?" Vegeta said, feeling annoyed that his daughter was entertained by Goku so he went over to Goku and took his daughter back.

Kira didn't protest and clung to Vegeta instead. Bulma finally looked up from her computer and paid attention to the whole ordeal.

"Who's that, Goku?" Bulma asked as she made her way to him.

"He is why I'm here!" Goku held Harry out who giggled happily and wave his chubby hands out.

Goku went on and explained the whole thing with the encounter with Dursley, Chi-Chi's frying pan and his plan with the baby.

"You want US to adopt the baby?" Bulma almost choked on the water that she was drinking.

"We're not running adoption service, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"I know, I know. I'd adopt him if I could but Chi-Chi thinks we're not stable in financial to have another kid! I went to Krillin but he and 18 are having a baby of their own! I can't believe androids can bear children… I wonder how she's going to deliver…" Goku wandered off.

"She is still a human Goku, only with several added modification to her strength." Bulma explained to him.

"Can we get back to the topic at hands!" Vegeta threw his hands up frustratedly.

Bulma gave her husband an annoyed look that Vegeta just shrugged it off as usual.

"He is kinda cute…" Bulma said while playing with Harry.

"What? You can't possibly be thinking…" Vegeta trailed off when Bulma took Harry from Goku and lifted him up in the air.

"Why not Vegeta? This house is big enough to cater all of the people from Planet Nameck. Certainly one baby is not going to crowd the space." Bulma replied him while she knelt down when Kira wanted to play with Harry.

"Mummy! He's so cute! Can we keep him? Can we? Can we?" Kira squealed when Harry touched her face.

"No! I refuse to have a child that's not mine and no saiyan's blood!" Vegeta huffed.

"So you're agreeing that I should get pregnant again with YOUR child?" Bulma smirked when she saw Vegeta's horrified face.

Vegeta gulped reminiscing about the time when Bulma was carrying Trunks and Kira. Oh the horror of mood swings, demands and strengths!

"It can't be THAT bad right? Her pregnancy?" Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"You have no freaking idea… That woman could blast this planet if she has the power…" Vegeta whispered back.

"Support his back honey." Bulma said to Kira as she handed her the baby.

"Well, Vegeta? It's either we take this baby, or we could go to our room now and you put a baby in me." Bulma said with crossed arm.

"Daddy has power to put baby into mummy? Wow! Can you teach me daddy?" Kira said happily while Vegeta's face became flushed deeply.

"No! I will NEVER teach you that! And you can't learn it either! I don't care how old you get but you are NOT going to learn about that!" Vegeta said

"Oh come on Vegeta, be realistic!" Goku said but immediately shut up when he saw Vegeta's face.

"I'M HOOOMMMMEEEEEE" Trunks yelled.

"Where is everybody?" Trunks called out.

"Sense us boy! " Vegeta said feeling annoyed.

"Oh hey! Everyone's here! Hi Uncle Goku! Is Goten here too?" Trunks asked with hopes.

"No, I'm sorry buddy. He had to study at home. Your Aunt Chi-Chi is holding him hostage. I'm afraid he can't play until 5pm later." Goku explained.

"Awww… What am I suppose to do till then?" Trunks sulked then he noticed the baby Kira was holding.

"Ummm, did Kira stole someone's baby thinking it's a doll?" Trunks asked.

"No… Your mother is thinking of adopting this… this… weak being!" Vegeta explained.

"Hey cool! A little brother! Mom! Please keep him! Please! Please!"

"Yeah mummy!" Kira joined her brother in begging.

"Alright! We'll keep him!" Bulma decided and the children were jumping for joy.

"Fine… Keep him! But I'm not going to be part of it!" Vegeta said and walked out the door.

"Thank you so much, Bulma! Here's his birth certificate… I don't see any of his other belonging except for the letter and the bassinet." Goku said.

"Alright… Thanks Goku! Now kids, Harry is going to need a new room, new bed, new clothes and new toys…" Bulma said

"SHOPPING!" Kira finished for her mom.

"Aww man…" Trunks grumbled

"You can pick his new toys and the color of his room, Trunks." Bulma tried to buy his son off.

"Alright! Awesome! Any color right?" Trunks asked.

"As long as it's suitable for the baby…" Bulma said.

"Should we asked daddy to come along?" Kira asked her mother.

Vegeta was reading the newspaper in the sun room since he no longer had the mood to work out in the gravity room.

He was leafing through the pages when he suddenly stopped and looked up from the paper.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling that I'm about to be dragged into something I hate…"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Thanks for the review everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you'd enjoy it!

_Speech_- thoughts

* * *

A year has passed and little Harry grew faster than weed. Everyone in the family excluding Vegeta, simply adored Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Brief spoilt him just as they had spoil Trunks and Kira. Both Trunks and Kira were very protective of their new brother. If a stranger stared at Harry more than the appropriate amount of time, they would have their guard up, ready to pounce the stranger.

As for Bulma, she couldn't be more happier at the addition of Brief's family. She kept Harry's full name, only adding Brief at the end of it so his full name became Harry James Potter-Brief. However, being the researcher she was, she often looked for more information regarding Harry. She just knew there was something more to this boy that a simple orphan.

Vegeta… Well, he was another story. He was a man with pride that refused to show others his soft side. Only his family had seen it in rare occasions. Lucky for Vegeta, his children were very understanding and didn't hate him.

It was early Sunday morning in the Brief's household. Everyone was still fast asleep and Vegeta was the only one who was already wide awake. There was a reason to his early rise on Sunday morning. He was sound asleep next to his wife and just as he was about to hug her from behind, he suddenly felt an immense amount of energy radiating in the house.

The energy was strong but not from anybody in the household because he would recognize their energy. Being a paranoid man he was, he got up and went to look for the source of the energy. There was no scent of evil in that energy so Vegeta wasn't that alarmed.

He took a sharp corner to the right, where the energy was emitting. Finally he stopped in front of Harry's room and opened the door. To his surprise, the almost 2 year old toddler was wide awake, standing on his cot with every toys in the room floated up in the air.

Harry giggled at the sight of Vegeta, throwing his hands up to him, signaling him to pick him up. Vegeta was still astonished with the new sight in front of him, didn't see the coming toys hurled at him. It was safe to say that the mini version of Air Force 1 had landed safely on Vegeta's forehead. That definitely got his attention back to reality.

"Holy crap… It came from you…" Vegeta cursed.

Realizing that Harry was still not being picked up, he floated a truck and hurled it towards Vegeta again to get his attention. Now that Vegeta was prepared, he dodged the toy easily. Vegeta slowly walked into the room and towards the giggling toddler.

"You're quite strong for a normal peasant, kid." Vegeta said, putting his large hand on top of Harry's head. Little Harry grabbed Vegeta's hand and played with it.

"Strong grip too… Hmm maybe there's hope to train you to become stronger after all." Vegeta wondered out loud.

"Are you insane? He's barely 2 and you're already thinking of training him?" Bulma said as she stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there, woman?" Vegeta asked, feeling rather annoyed that he was ambushed like that although he was cursing himself more for letting his guard down and couldn't even sensed his wife coming.

"Long enough to know that you're planning to train another child of ours to be a super freak saiyan." Bulma mocked the saiyan using the finger quoting sign.

"Did you know that he could float things?" Vegeta asked her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Do the floating thing again kid." Vegeta spoke to Harry

As if Harry could understand him, Harry began to levitate every toys in the room. Bulma gasped at the new discovery and Vegeta smirked, satisfied that he was the first one to discover Harry's power.

"WOAH! Is Harry doing all of this?" Trunks said as he entered the room.

"Apparently so…" Bulma answered him.

"I knew it! I knew it was him who kept moving the cookie jar! See mom? Didn't I tell you it wasn't me!" Trunks said excitedly.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, honey." Bulma kissed him on the cheek apologetically.

"Aww moommm… Not the cheek…" Trunks wiped his cheek.

* * *

**Backyard  
**

"Hey Trunks! I heard your baby brother made things float today!" Goten said as the two boys were playing in the Capsul Corp's big garden.

"Yeah! He threw some toys at dad when he refused to pick him up. It was funny but you know how we can't laugh at my dad in front of him."

"Yup! Yup! Your dad is creepy sometimes. Sorry. Anyway! Let's play!" Goten said once they reached a slightly further distance from the house.

"Are you ready?" Trunks smirked at his younger best friend whom extended his arms out, ready to start their usual game.

"Whenever you are!" Goten said excitedly.

Just when both of the boys about to form into their Saiyan mode, a loud shrill from the house could be heard and that stopped the boys' track immediately.

"TRUNNKKKSSSSS!" the loud shrill belonged to none other than, Bulma.

"WHHHAAAATTTT?" Trunks shouted back, feeling annoyed.

"CCCOOOMMMEEEE HHHEEEERRREEE!" Bulma yelled again.

"WWWWHHHYYYYY?" Trunks yelled again, not even bothered to move from his position.

"CAUSE I SAID SO!" Bulma yelled, feeling irritated that her son didn't appear as she had hope for.

Trunks sighed and looked at Goten whom just shook his head, indicating he had no idea why Bulma was calling out to them.

"Race ya!" Trunks shouted as he sped off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Goten called out and ran after him.

Both boys reached the house in mere seconds and met Bulma at the entrance, bouncing Harry on her hips.

"Here, I need you to look after him while I entertain a client that's coming." Bulma said as she held out Harry to her eldest son.

"Aww mom… Goten and I were just about to play! Where's dad? Can't he look after him?" Trunks pouted.

"Are you crazy? Your father would have him in the gravity room and only God knows what he'll do to Harry." Bulma exclaimed.

"What about Kira?" Trunks still refused to back down.

"Kira is in her friend's house having sleepover. Now don't be such a brat and look after your brother!" Bulma scolded him and handed him Harry.

"Fine… Fine…" Trunks grumbled as he took Harry. Goten just followed behind him quietly.

"Now how are we suppose to play?" Goten asked the older boy once they reached their spot again only this time with the additional member, Harry.

"We'll just play like usual. Harry can just sit here and watch us. We'll have to keep an eye on him every now and then though." Trunks said as he put Harry down on the ground.

Harry just stared at his purple haired brother with his wide eyes, clearly not liking that he was going to be ignored.

"I promise I will play with you after this ok?" Trunks said to Harry who continue to pout.

Being just a child himself, Trunks went on with his play with Gotenks. Both boys transformed into their Saiyan mode and began their friendly battle. Little Harry watched his brother with full interest. His big green eyes never left the older boys' sight.

After about 2 hours of being ignored, Harry finally decided to throw some tantrum and demanded some attention. Trunks and Gotenks, who were fighting in the air immediately powered down and flew next to the toddler.

"Ok… ok… I'll play with you now…" Trunks sighed and picked up Harry who giggled happily.

"Do you think we could teach him fly since he could make other stuff fly?" Gotenks asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Hmmm… I don't know… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks smirked

"Food?" Gotenks asked hopefully

"No you idiot! The other thing…" Trunks signaled to Harry

"Oh! Thhhaaattt! Yeah!" Gotenks smile grew wider. Both older boys looked at the youngest boy simultaneously.

* * *

**Capsul Corps  
**

"Now this is the lab where I do most of my research." Bulma stated as she was showing a potential client around the Capsul Corpes.

"It is very advance Mrs. Brief..." the man, 6 foot tall, with a tinge of foreign accent to his words replied to Bulma as he inspected the room.

"Thanks. I tried to keep up with the technology and upgrade whatever I can. And please, just call me Bulma, Mrs. Brief is my mother."

"Did someone mentioned me? Here! Try this cake! I just bought it at this cute little new bakery shop down town." as if on time, Bulma's mother showed up into the room with a tray full of colorful cakes.

Bulma smacked her head lightly at her mother's giddy and chirpy behavior. _Of course she would totally ignored what I just warned her about few minutes ago_, Bulma thought to herself.

"No thank you Mrs. Brief, I had heavy lunch not too long ago." The man gently declined the offer.

"Very well! I'll be in the living room if anyone needs meee!" She giggled to herself and left the room.

"I'm so sorry about my mother. She is in her own world sometimes." Bulma apologized, still having a tinge of embarrassment on her face.

"It's alright, I wish I still have a mother to embarrass me." he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bulma gasped lightly, not being able to handle it if her mother had been dead.

"No matter, it was history. Anyway, shall we talk business now?"

"Yes, yes, definitely! If you could just come this way..." Bulma lead him to another part of the lab.

Just as she was about to show him the room, she saw something from the corner of her eyes that made her gasped loudly.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked her

"Umm nothing's wrong. Why don't you have a look around in the room and I will be right back!" Bulma quickly ran off, leaving her potential client behind who merely shrugged his shoulder and touched the experiments on the table.

* * *

**Gravity room**

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed for her husband who was training inside.

Vegeta heard her calling him from the outside but he simply ignored her and continued his training. Realizing that she was being ignored, Bulma shut down the room. Finally that got Vegeta's attention as he came out of the room looking annoyed as ever.

"What do you want, woman?" he demanded

Instead of answering him, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's face and directed him to the direction that had spiked her mood. Vegeta's eyes grew so wide that it looked like his eyeballs were about to come out.

* * *

Bulma's client was still in the lab however he was no longer touring the place himself nor was he looking over Bulma's experiments. Instead, he was looking out at the window admiring the scene that was played in front of him. He smiled to himself and took out his phone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've completely forgotten the password to my fanfiction account and I just remembered it recently! Anyway, I will try to update regularly now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Trunks shouted to Goten who was on the ground with his arms open.

"Yeah!" Goten replied back

"Ok Harry, show us what you got!" Trunks said to Harry as he was hovering up high in the air, holding Harry by his arms.

"1, 2, 3!" Trunks dropped Harry from the air and poor Harry began to cry at the sudden drop.

When Trunks realized that Harry isn't showing any signs of flying, he began to panic and dived down for the toddler. Before he could grabbed Harry, Vegeta flew in and intercepted Harry.

"Are you kids INSANE?" Vegeta scolded the other two older boys who just looked down to the ground.

"What were you thinking, dropping a mere baby to the ground? Trunks?" Vegeta's demanding voice made Trunks head snapped upward and looked at his father's stern eyes.

"We just wanted to see if Harry could fly since he could float his toys." Trunks mumbled his answers.

"Yeah Uncle Vegeta… I was gonna catch him if he couldn't fly…" Goten added in.

"What kind of idiotic idea is that? He couldn't even walk and you idiots thought he could fly? You're grounded for 2 weeks Trunks!"

"What? That's so long!" Trunks whined

"I gave you additional one week because of your idiotic behavior that interrupted my training session! Speaking of which, you get to do an extra 5 hours in the gym this week too!" Vegeta turned around and left as Trunks began to protest.

**Back in the house**

"I'm so sorry for bailing for awhile just now. You know how kids are, Mr. Malfoy." Bulma said as she entered her lab where her guest was sitting comfortably on the chair.

"That is no problem at all. I have a son myself and he's a handful too. I can only imagine what two boys could do." He replied her with a smile.

"Right, shall we get back to business?" Bulma proceed on showing him her experiments while he followed closely behind her.

"What kind of equipment are you looking for exactly?" Bulma asked.

"Well, there's a good friend of mine who was badly injured in a battle and injured himself really bad. Let's just say that his body is pretty much deformed." Lucius answered her.

"Oh, so you're looking for something like a body transplant then? I've dealt with cyborgs before but I'm not sure about transferring a human into cyborg." Bulma explained while she went through her files.

"Here! I think he crapped himself…" Vegeta handed Harry to Bulma and left the room before she could protest.

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry again!" Bulma turned around to her guest.

"It's not a problem. I tell you what, you have my number, why don't you give me a call when you have something? Remember, money is not a problem, I will fund it all." He said to her.

"Ok, I will! I'm so sorry again!" Bulma showed him to the door and she sighed. She looked down on Harry who simply stared at her back.

"You need to be changed…" Bulma pointed out to no one in particular.

* * *

**A few years later**

"Again!" Vegeta's stern voices echoed in the gym room.

Harry, now 8, closed his eyes and concentrated real hard. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and his hair was wet as if he had been showering. Minutes gone by, only heavy breathing could be heard but still, nothing happen.

"I can't! I couldn't do it… I can't fly… I'm just a weakling…" Harry collapsed on the floor with a thud and a defeated looked on his face.

"I'm not a Saiyan like you… I'm… I'm sorry father… I'm a failure…" Harry covered his head with his hands.

Vegeta sighed. His stern look was now replaced with a softer features. He sat down next to Harry.

"You're not a weakling, Harry… You're not a Saiyan and I'm not expecting your hair to turn yellow anytime soon too. You may not be my son by blood, but you are my son nonetheless. And I want my sons to be strong, to be able to fight for himself and… I can't believe I'm saying this… and for the people you love." Vegeta said and Harry looked up to him.

"Really, father?" Harry's eyes began to perk up.

"Kid, if it wasn't true, I would've flew to Africa and dropped you with the lions long time ago." Vegeta smirked and Harry began to smile broadly.

"Ok, again!" Harry said brightly and got up to his feet and Vegeta followed suit.

**Inside the Capsule Corp**

14 years old Trunks had his feet up on the coffee table while staring at the huge flat screen in front of him. His sister, 11 years old Kira was on the other part of the sofa, reading what Trunks like to call a 'piece of garbage gossip magazine'.

"Kira, pass me the remote…" Trunks said lazily while waving his hand

"Kira? Pass me the remote…"

"KIRA PASS ME THE REMOTE!" Trunks shouted.

"TAKE IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY ASS!" Kira shouted back.

"IT'S NEXT TO YOU!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WATCHING SO YOU GET IT!"

"As your big brother I COMMAND you to give me the remote!"

"ARGH! You're so annoying!"

Trunks smirked and held his hand out, waiting for the remote. Before he knew it, Kira hurled the remote with all her might and it shot straight towards Trunks head. Being a half Saiyan she was, she still possessed their strength although she couldn't actually form into one like her father and brother.

Trunks were thrown of the couch when the remote hit his head. He got up and growled at her with fiery eyes. Kira was already in her fighting stance, she stood up, spreading her legs and fist both of her hands, ready to fight. Trunks pulled himself up from the couch and quickly transformed into his Saiyan mode. Kira didn't even flinched at him.

"Bring it on, mama's boy." Kira smirked as Trunks face were horrified at the mention of that.

Trunks ran a full speed towards her and just as he was about to tackle her to the ground, Kira smoothly moved to the side. He crashed straight through the wall as he couldn't stop himself, making a huge hole in the living room.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Trunks yelped when he still having trouble stopping himself. He had already crashed into another wall and the last wall that he was about to crash into would lead straight to…

"TRUNKS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Straight to his mother's lab… Trunks smiled sheepishly at his mom as he landed near her legs.

"Hi mom…" Trunks meekly waved his hand at his horrified looking mother.

Suddenly, all the papers in the room began to scatter about as a sudden breeze just passed.

"I can fly! I can fly! Look mummy! Weeeee" Harry screamed happily as he flew around the room at a fast speed, making everything flying around as well.

"Nice job little brother!" Trunks said as he got up and held up his hand and Harry flew to him and high-fived it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BRIEF! YOU STOP FLYING AROUND LIKE A BABOON THIS INSTANCE!" Bulma screamed.

"But baboon can't fly…" Harry answered but immediately shut his mouth when his mother was giving him a death glare

"NOT SO FAST TRUNKS! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Trunks immediately stopped his track when he was about to sneak out and sighed in defeat.

"You too young lady!"

"Damn it!" Kira cursed as she was about to turn around from entering her mother's lab.

"Honey, it's good that you can fly but you know better than to fly in the house. You're grounded for a week." Harry pouted and pulled his best puppy dog look.

"Don't even bother doing that sweetie, I've immune to it now." Bulma shook his head

"And you two! What is it about now?" Bulma turned to her older children

"She wouldn't give me the remote!"

"He was such a lazy ass to get it on his own!"

"She hit my head with it!"

"He was stupid enough to ram himself through 3 walls!"

"Ok that's enough! Kira, you're doing the dishes for the whole week! Trunks! You're grounded for 2 weeks! And you're going to fix these walls! God! I should've wished that all of you had your powers taken away by the dragon!"

Bulma stopped her ranting when someone cleared his throat. Finally everyone realized that there was a guest present in the room. He stood up and walked towards them.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, they're usually not like this." Bulma apologised

"It's alright. Such powerful children you have, you should be proud. Especially this little guy… Harry, correct?" Lucius towered over the small boy.

"Yes, sir…" Harry replied meekly and suddenly became interested with the ground.

Sensing some threat, Trunks and Kira automatically stood in between Lucius and Harry, protecting their youngest brother.

"Cute…" Lucius said

Feeling something was wrong, Bulma made her way to her children and trying to steer the guest away.

"I think that it's time for you to go, Mr. Malfoy." Bulma said as she was leading him to the door.

"He is adopted, right?" Lucius said, not bothering with Bulma's gestures.

"He is my son... Thread your next world carefully, Mr. Malfoy." Bulma warned.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta asked as he made his way into the room. Although Lucius was far taller than Vegeta, he somehow knew that it would be a stupid move to cross this man with a weird hair in their home.

"Nothing. I am just on my way. I'm guessing our business deal is over now." Lucius said and he walked out.

"I don't like him…" Trunks growled

"Yeah, what is up with him, seizing Harry like that." Kira joined

"Who is he, mummy?" Harry asked.

"He's nothing. Don't worry sweetie. Kids, why don't you go and clean yourself up, we're having dinner in your Uncle Goku's house in a couple of hours." Bulma said as she picked up the papers off the ground.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked his wife as soon as their children left the room.

"Huh? Nothing, just cleaning up a little bit before we go…" Bulma replied.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Vegeta asked softly as he grasped Bulma's arm, a gesture that he only showed to Bulma and on rare occasions.

"It's Harry… I... I don't think he's from our world…" Bulma said.

"So? Have you forgotten where I come from?" Vegeta asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not… I've been doing a lot of research about him and there is absolutely no Earth record of him. That man just now, did you feel his aura? Don't you think it's very much similar to Harry's?"

"Are you saying that man is Harry's biological father?"

"No, no… I'm saying that he and Harry might be the same kind of people. I've checked his background as well and I couldn't find anything too! And when I mentioned Harry's name, his demeanor suddenly change! Am I being paranoid here?" Bulma sighed as she leaned her head on Vegeta's chest.

"No, no you're not… You're just being his mother… Look, don't worry ok? I'm here and we have the idiotic Kakarot too. Trunks and Kira definitely have no problem in stepping up and protecting their little brother. Harry is surrounded with strong Saiyans. Whatever you find out about him, I'm sure it's not going to make him any less our son."

"You're right…" Bulma pecked his lips.

"You should be like this all the time you know."

"Yeah right." Vegeta scoffed at the idea.

* * *

The Briefs family arrived at Goku's house just in time but they were still the last group to arrive. Goku's house was rebuilt a few months back when it was destroyed by Goku himself for trying to form into level 3 of Saiyan mode. With the help of Chi Chi's rich father, they managed to build a midsize bungalow house and tonight was their house warming party.

"Bulma! Welcome!" Chi Chi greeted her at the door with a friendly hug.

"Nice house, Chi Chi!" Bulma said

"Yeah, let's hope it stays this way for a long time." Chi Chi sighed at the thought of her idiotic husband.

"Here's something for you Aunt Chi Chi." Harry said as he held up a gift basket.

"Aww, thank you sweetie! Why don't you go round back, Luka is there." Chi Chi took the basket and Harry ran to find his best friend, Luka, Krillin's 7 year old son.

"Goku is grilling at the backyard, Vegeta."

"Great, there goes our dinner…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Everyone began to disperse to find their peers. Bulma and Chi Chi joined the mothers group with Android 18, which was known as Leah now, Kira hung out with Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, Trunks joined Goten at playing Xbox and Vegeta met up with Goku who had Krillin and Piccolo nearby.

"Hey there Vegeta! How do you want your burger?" Goku greeted cheerily.

"Eatable…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Piccolo, Krillin." Vegeta greeted, acknowledging them and they bowed their head, acknowledging back.

"So I'm guessing Harry could fly now huh?" Krillin mentioned as Harry and his son were flying around.

"Yeah, it took him quite some time but once he got it, he soared." Vegeta said proudly.

"That's good, Luka is still having problem finding his inner power. His mother is smothering him too much." Krillin scratched his head, now no longer bald.

"You know Krillin, I like you bald better! You look old with hair…" Goku said while not taking his eyes off the grill

"Yeah yeah yeah… Stupid Saiyan not aging… That's not normal you know!" Krillin replied.

"They're not suppose to be normal." Piccolo finally said and Krillin just stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature…"

"Hey, has King Kai said anything to you about that vision regarding Harry?" Vegeta whispered softly so the ladies couldn't hear them.

"He said the vision is still blurry and even the best oracle out there couldn't clear it up. He said the best thing that we could do now is train Harry. I would suggest you train him in the time room in Kami's Palace."

"Yeah I've been training him now. I would've started earlier but Bulma wouldn't let me. Is there anything else he said?"

"He knows where Harry comes from…" Goku finally looked at Vegeta who had curiosity written all over his face.

* * *

**AN: Ok for those of you who've read this story a while back, I mentioned Harry and Fleur would be off the same age right? I'm so sorry but I'm changing it back now. Fleur will be older than Harry. She will be the same age with Kira. Ok to make things less confusing in this chapter:**

**Harry: 8 years old**

**Kira: 11 years old**

**Trunks: 14 years old**

**Goten: 13 years old**

**Luka: 7 years old**

**So sorry for the confusions...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review everyone! Ok here are some of the answers to the questions. I'm not going to reveal why Lucius Malfoy is being civil towards the muggles, you'll just have to bear with me a little while longer to know it ;)**

**The timeline in dragon ball, I have to say it's in the future but not too far ahead where Gohan and Videl's daughter is born. Gohan and Videl are still in college years and don't worry much, they're not the main characters.**

**To show how sorry I am for the delay, here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Well? Spit it out!" Vegeta hissed impatiently.

"Master Roshi!" Luka and Harry screamed happily when the old man arrived in his usual beach floral shirt and sunglasses.

"Boys! You look smaller! Haven't your mother been feeding you?" PANG a frying pan flew straight to Master Roshi's head, making him tumbled to the ground.  
"Ow… Sorry Chi Chi…" Master Roshi mumbled and the children just laughed at the old man's behavior.

"I think, it's best if we continue this at a well suited time." Piccolo said, gesturing to the additional crowd.

"Piccolo's right, Vegeta. Oh CRAP! It's burnt!" Goku tried to fanned the food faster but he made it worst. Vegeta just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, who wants pizza?" Krillin said to the crowd and a chorus of 'me' from the kids and 'oh god' from the mothers.

Vegeta walked up to a tree and stood there, leaning towards it making himself comfortable as he looked at the scene in front of him. If someone told him a long time ago that he would settled down and actually have a family of his own, he would've blasted that sorry ass out of the planet, literally.

He, Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyan, the great Saiyan warrior who's thirst could only be quenched by blood, became the father of three and a husband of a never thought he could love anyone, especially the annoying twerp that he sometimes referred Harry as.

The so called 'weakling' had grown into him so much over the years and the thought of losing him boiled every drop of Saiyan blood in him. He remembered when future Trunks had travelled back in time and gotten killed by Cell. He barely knew Trunks that time but to see his future son lying lifeless on the ground with a hole in his chest was just unbearable to Vegeta.

He swore from that day that he would become stronger and made sure his family was safe from any kind of harm. Vegeta's trance of thoughts were disrupted as he felt Piccolo's energy walking to him.

"You and I both know that this day would come." Piccolo leaned to the tree as well with his arms crossed.

"I can handle it, Piccolo." Vegeta replied.

"We've talked about this before. You don't have the knack for it, Vegeta. I do." Piccolo said and Vegeta just growled lowly.

_**Flashback**_

_Piccolo and Vegeta were training with each other up in the Kami's place and Harry, 4 years old that time, was playing with Dende and Mr. Popo._

_Piccolo and Vegeta were fighting in the middle of the air and both of them were using almost all of their power. Piccolo shot out his famous electric power with his fingers while Vegeta tried to evade it but he wasn't fast enough so Piccolo's power managed to hit Vegeta's shoulder and he fell to the ground, near Harry._

_"Daddy?" Harry walked up to Vegeta who was on the ground and having trouble getting up._

_"Just stay where you are Harry." Vegeta ordered the 4 year old._

_Not understanding that Vegeta and Piccolo were just training, the 4 year old began to tear up when he saw Vegeta got hurt. Harry looked up where Piccolo had been hovering and began to scream at him._

_Everyone there was shock at the sudden energy coming from Harry. Suddenly, everything started to levitate. The chairs, tables, pots of plants and somehow Mr. Popo too!_

_Little Harry began to hurl those things to Piccolo and it took Piccolo more than 5 seconds to get over his shock and protect himself from the hurling objects directed towards him._

_Vegeta's jaws dropped to the ground and watch his adopted son in action. Harry wasn't moving much, just his arms flying about, controlling the objects. Vegeta concentrated on Harry's core, trying to sense what kind of core Harry had but it was something foreign that Vegeta still couldn't figure out since the day Harry floated his toys._

_"Harry, Harry, stop! I'm fine! See? Piccolo and I were just training!" Vegeta went to the toddler and proved to him that he was indeed fine._

_Seeing his father walking up to him, Harry finally dropped all of the objects and hugged Vegeta tightly. Piccolo landed next to Dende and Mr. Popo who watched the display of affection from Vegeta in a distance._

_"Wow… I've never seen Vegeta like this before." Mr. Popo pointed out._

_"Piccolo? Are you fine?" Dende asked_

_"Yeah I am. The kid is strong. Not as strong as Gohan when Goku was being attack by Raditz, but strong enough… Although it's a different kind of strength…" Piccolo said while he was trying to analyze the situation._

_Dende went over to Vegeta and healed him and Harry hugged Dende for healing his father. Piccolo walked over to them and instantly Harry's energy began to increase again._

_"It's ok, Harry. I'm not going to harm your father anymore. We were just training, making ourselves stronger. Dende will always heal us so we weren't in danger." Piccolo explained to him._

_Harry nodded but his energy remained intact. Dende put his hand on Harry's shoulder and brought him inside the palace with the promise of many dishes from all around the world. Yes, although Harry isn't a Saiyan, he somehow had a Saiyan appetite._

_"He needs to be trained to control that amount of power." Piccolo said once they were gone._

_"I know but Bulma won't let me train him! I tried before but his moves are slow and very non-combative." Vegeta said._

_"That's because you trained him. You're his father, he know you will not bring him harm. He needs to be pushed. Just like how I pushed Gohan last time. Let me train him. Gohan was just that young when I threw him into the wild." Piccolo said._

_"That's Gohan! He's a half Saiyan, the son of Kakarot! Of course he could last. But Harry is just…"_

_"He may not be a Saiyan but you saw what he could do! We don't know what it is and we are lacking the resources to know what he is so the best thing is to train him so he don't lose it anymore. He could be a danger to himself and others!"_

_"Don't you think I know that? Look, he is still young and he was driven by emotion. I won't let you train him… Yet… Just give him a few more years." Vegeta said and walked inside the palace._

_**Flashback ended  
**_

"You know I'm right, Vegeta…" Piccolo said as he walked away.

"One day… You can only have him for one day…" Vegeta called out and Piccolo stopped his track.

"One day is all I need." Piccolo answered.

Vegeta sighed and walked back to the crowd that was ready to eat whatever Goku had been grilling before. Seeing that Krillin didn't die after he ate the food, Vegeta proceeded on piling his plates with the food.

Bulma had been watching the whole ordeal with Vegeta and Piccolo underneath the tree and knowing her husband, she knew they were discussing something about battles. She wasn't quite sure what but she knew she wouldn't like it one bit. She will just have to interrogate Vegeta tonight! Bulma smirked at the plans she had in her mind. Those would be one of those rare occasion where she could actually be in control over Vegeta.

"The conversation is not over, Kakarot." Vegeta whispered to him as Goku handed him more food.

"I know. I just spoke to King Kai telepathically. He said it's better if we talk to him in a more private place so he could explain it better." Goku replied and Vegeta nodded.

The party went on smoothly throughout the night. It was rare for them to get together without a crisis looming about. Vegeta tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for Goku to lead them to somewhere private so they could discuss further without interruptions.

Vegeta's eyes travelled at the surrounding, scanning things as usual. Videl and Kira seemed to bond just nicely despite their large age gap. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were practicing some of the new moves that Gohan seemed to just mastered. Bulma, Chi Chi and Leah seemed to have to disappear inside the house. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Master Roshi were just picking up some of the last thrash. Lastly, Harry and Luka, who were playing at the corner end of the backyard.

Harry was waving his arm up and about and just when Vegeta was about to turn away, he saw yet another display of power by Harry. When Harry pointed to the plastic cups laid in front of him and Luka, the cups began to transform into the toy legos! Of course both of the children were much more excited with the fact that they had new toys to play with, they didn't actually care how they got the toys.

Vegeta wasn't the only one who caught the magical display, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Master Roshi saw it too. Vegeta turned to look at them.

"Let's go to the study room where we will have more privacy." Goku mentioned and Vegeta nodded.

"Kids! It's time to play inside now! Bring your toys in." Vegeta shouted.

"Ok father!" Harry shouted back and began to gather his toys and both of the boys raced to the house.

"Ok, spill it Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded as soon as Krillin closed the study room door.

"Harry seems to be magical, Vegeta." Master Roshi said before Goku could answer his impatient friend.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta turned to the old man.

"I've seen this type of power before. I was in London, being the judge of the local bikini fashion show, boy the white girls are so fine! Their body was curvaceous and their breast!"

"Will you get to the point already old man?" Vegeta said in frustration at the perverted old man.

"Uhum… Well apparently, there was a place that could connect this world to another world. A magical world. I saw someone went through a pillar in the train station without cracking their skull! But nobody else noticed it but me! So I went to peek in and saw that it was another train station behind that magical pillar! I didn't enter so I didn't know where it would go. I did saw those people carrying some sort of a stick with them and when they waved it, magical things happen. Just like what Harry did just now but without the stick." Master Roshi explained.

"Yes, what Harry did was called a wandless magic. That stick is actually called a wand." A voice boomed into the room that belonged to nobody in the room.

"Hi King Kai!" Goku looked up to the ceiling and waved.

"Hello Goku and everyone else." King Kai greeted back.

"So what is Harry then?" Krillin asked.

"Harry's a wizard and that world the you just saw, Roshi, was called a wizard world. A magical world. There are many types of world on Earth that not many know. I didn't know about this wizard world because it's located in the western part of the earth and I'm only the Northern Kai. It was Western Kai that mentioned it to me when he introduced to me his new warrior called James Potter."

"Potter…" Vegeta whispered.

"Yes, Vegeta, he is Harry's biological father…" Everyone remained quiet at the new piece of information.

"Tell me everything you know…" Vegeta said, looking up to the ceiling.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to say thank you everyone for your reviews and critics. I really appreciate it. Now to answer most of the reviews' question, yes I know the way I divided the Kais are not the same as the ones in Dragon Ball. I think I did mentioned in the beginning of the chapter that I will not follow Dragon Ball and Harry Potter exactly. Let's just say for the purpose of this story, Northern Kai will be ruling where Goku and the gang are and Western Kai is the Great Britain side. Again, I'm catering this story to Harry Potter fans more than Dragon Ball fans, so I'm tweaking the Dragon Ball information so it's easier for the Harry Potter fans to follow. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, cheers!  
**

* * *

The ride home was fairly quiet for the Briefs and Bulma found it disturbing because usually someone would quarrel over something or steal something or poked something. From her review mirror, Bulma glanced at her only daughter, Kira Bula Brief, who was occupying herself with her iPhone.

_**Flashback**_

_While the men were surrounding the grill, the women were sitting on the porch, enjoying their margarita except for Leah._

_"This is highly unusual for you to turn down a drink… Unless…" Bulma gasped and looked at Leah who just smiled at her._

_"Yeah, we're expecting another one soon." Leah answered._

_"Oh that is great! Are you going to find out the gender this time? Oh wait, it's Krillin we're talking about here, of course not, he and his surprises." Chi Chi rolled her eyes._

_"Well Krillin can stay in oblivion like he did with Luka. I've always known Luka would be a boy." Leah sniggered._

_"You sly! So go on, tell us then!" Bulma whispered excitedly._

_"I'm having a girl!" Leah whispered beamingly._

_"Aww congratulations honey! Gosh, I've always wanted a girl. Stupid Saiyan and their male dominating gene!" Chi Chi complained._

_"Wait, how did you managed to get Kira, Bulma? Vegeta is a Saiyan just like Goku!" Chi Chi recalled._

_"Well I did play dirty actually. As soon as I found out I was having another baby, I immediately worked on separating Vegeta's Y chromosomes and…"_

_"Wait wait wait… You can do that?" Chi Chi asked in surprised._

_"Honey with science, almost anything is possible." Bulma winked as she drank her margarita._

_"But I have some regrets though… I pity Kira… She has no girl companions and Videl is a sweetie but let's face it, she's older than Kira. Vegeta is so protective over her that most kids in the school are too scared to befriend with her." Bulma sighed._

_"Maybe you should send her to an all girls boarding school." Leah suggested._

_"Hmm… I could try that. I'm sure Kira would agree… The only problem is convincing her stubborn ass father." Bulma rolled her eyes and the women laughed._

_**Flashback ended**_

Bulma's attention reverted back to reality and continued to focus on driving. She sighed silently to herself, feeling rather irritated that her Saiyan husband refused to take driving license. His refusal of course happened when he had witnessed Picollo and Goku's attempt to take the driving license.

Bulma remembered their argument regarding this matter and in the end she finally complied to his wish when he literally drove her sweet Mercedes XLR right into the walls of their house. She chuckled lightly to herself and Vegeta of course caught his wife's silent laughter.

Usually he would asked her what she thought was funny but his mind was very much occupied with the new information he had received not long ago. Veins began to formed across his large forehead as his brain began to digest the information slowly and plans began to float around in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_"You are very much aware that there are many types of people in this world alone." The great Northern King Kai began._

_"Each universe has their own 4 sets of Kai, Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern Kais and Earth has 4 Kais as well.. Each Kais guarded their given territories and each of us keep our tongue tied about what goes on in our territories. We do know a little bit about each others' world but not very much. I cannot tell you in great details about the other world where Harry comes from which is called the Wizarding World. Only Western Kai can inform you more about it and he will when he visit me again sometime tomorrow as per my invitation. I'm truly sorry Vegeta, I know how badly you want to know but I'm afraid you will have to wait for a little while longer."_

_"Great! This is just great! More waiting. That's hardly informative at all!" Vegeta threw his hands up in frustration._

_"Be patience Vegeta. You should be thankful because at least now you know where Harry comes from." Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and his normal lighted voice was changed into deep and serious when Vegeta was starting to disrespect the King Kai whom Goku very much respected._

_"Fine. I will wait. When are we meeting with this James Potter?" Vegeta just shrugged off Goku's hand. He knew when not to cross the line with Goku and the line usually involved the people Goku respected._

_"They will come tomorrow around noon. So I suggest Goku and the rest to go to your house tomorrow and we can discussed this further with the man himself." King Kai suggested and Goku nodded in agreement, followed by Piccolo, Krillin and Master Roshi._

_"Fine… Tomorrow it is." Vegeta grunted._

_"Vegeta, be careful. Now that we know something, it's best if we keep our guards up." Krillin said._

_"I always have my guards up…" Vegeta smirked and walkout. He ignored the annoyed look that Krillin had on his face._

_"He's still an ass even when we're trying to help him!" Vegeta heard Krillin complained and he vaguely heard what Goku replied but it sounded like Goku was defending him again, as usual._

_"Father! Father! Are we leaving?" Harry said once he saw Vegeta walked into the living room where he was previously playing with Luka._

_"Yes, we're leaving now. But before that, can you show me how you get these toys again?" Vegeta asked as he knelt down to Harry's level._

_The boy's face began to lit up brightly like a Christmas tree and nodded his head so fast that it would fall off if he was the bobble headed toy. Harry thrust his hands onto the nearby vase and the vase transformed into a cowboy figure which Vegeta vaguely remembered seeing from one of the cartoon show during the family movie night, a tradition that Bulma started when Harry began to talk._

_Vegeta tried to sense for Harry's Qi when he displayed his new power and puzzles began to loom in Vegeta's head as he couldn't sense it. Whatever power that Harry just displayed didn't show any sign of the familiar Qi that everybody in this house had. However when he was training Harry to fly before, his Qi was similar to them. More questions to be answered tomorrow._

_Vegeta just ruffled Harry's head after the show of his power then got up and began to look for his wife, telling her that it was time for them to leave. _

_**Flashback ended.**_

Vegeta snapped back into reality when the car stopped in front of their mansion. The Brief's family got out from their car and began to walk towards the door when Vegeta suddenly stopped his track and extended his arms, stopping the rest of the family as well.

"What's wrong dad?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta's eyes became sharp as he focused at the house. Sensing something was out of the ordinary he closed his eyes to get a better concentration.

"Vegeta! What is it? It's freaking cold to stand out here and the kids would get sick and…" Bulma was silent by Vegeta's palm that clasped her mouth.

"Be quiet woman." Vegeta hissed. Harry moved closer to Kira, gripping her t-shirt while Kira pulled him closer.

"Daddy?" Kira whispered.

Then before they knew it, a loud explosion sound erupted from inside of their house. The loud explosion shattered all the windows and smokes came out of it. The night skies suddenly became darker than it usually was and a strange symbol was formed in the sky.

"What the…" Vegeta couldn't finish his words when he was interrupted by Harry's screaming in agony. Vegeta turned around to see Harry, who was already on the ground, grabbing his head.

Bulma was already next to him, frantically looking in her handbag for something that could ease Harry's pain. Vegeta was about to move to Harry but there were movements that caught his attention. His eyes grew wide as he saw black hooded figures with masks began to materialize just like how Goku would appear whenever he used his teleportation skill.

"Trunks! Get them to the safe house NOW!" Vegeta commanded to his eldest as Bulma carried Harry and began to run away with Kira following closely behind.

"No dad! I can fight with you!" Trunks stubbornly argued and remained next to his father and transformed into Saiyan mode.

"Do NOT argue with me! Go with them NOW! Remember what we talked about!" Vegeta pushed Trunks towards Bulma.

Hot frustrated tears were lingering in Trunks eyes and reluctantly he began to run towards his mother and the rest of his siblings.

_**Flashback**_

_Trunks, in his Super Saiyan mode was training in the gravity gym. His face was filled with annoyance and anger so his brows were filled with popping veins. He did pull ups while the gravity was at 40 kg. Normal boys would have pinned to the ground if they were in the gravity room but Trunks was not an ordinary boy. He was the son of the Prince Saiyan and he was a Saiyan as well._

_However, unlike his cool demeanor father, Trunks was very much a compassionate boy like his mother. Which also meant that his behavior was the same like any other teenage boys; he was lazy to get up early on Saturday mornings for the usual long training hours with his father._

_However, today was different than all the Saturday mornings that he had to get up early ever since he was 8 years old. This Saturday would be the first Saturday for Harry who would be turning 8 later this year which meant that his training with Vegeta would be starting too. _

_When Trunks got up that morning he was feeling rather excited. Finally his father would not focused solely on training him. He would divide his attention on training Harry as well! The would ease his normally rigid, worst than military training. Imagined Trunks' disappointment when he arrived in the training room only to see his father there and his adopted younger brother was nowhere in sight._

_"Where's Harry?" the young teenage boy asked his father who had already begun his warm ups._

_"Still sleeping…" he replied short. _

_Trunks stood in the middle of the gym, wondering why the younger one was not present and was even allowed to sleep in!_

_"Why?" He finally mustered the courage to ask his father._

_"Because he's a kid. Why the 21 questions? Start your warm up now!" Vegeta's loud voice startled Trunks and he obeyed his father, not wanting to annoy him further._

_Vegeta had left the gym for awhile when Bulma called him into the house, he was not pleased at the interruption but he went in nonetheless. Trunks finally let out his frustration towards the unfairness treatment his father gave him this morning._

_"It's not fair!" Trunks yelled while doing impressive air kicks and shot out powerful electric beams. While in the midst of throwing his tantrums, Trunks didn't realized that he had formed into the second level of Super Saiyan._

_He continued to perform various martial arts movements that his father, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo taught him. He even added some new moves that he and Goten discovered when the two were playing their usual friendly fights. Trunks stopped in mid air when he heard clapping sounds, coming from below. He looked down and saw the man himself, Vegeta._

_"Impressive… You've reached the second level of Super Saiyan mode at such a short time." Vegeta praised his eldest son whom finally landed on the ground._

_"Why dad? Why do I have to get up every Saturday morning to train ever since I was EIGHT but now that Harry is the same age as I was and he is still excused? The only training you gave him is the lousy flying training! And that was like only once a week for only 2 hours!" Trunks finally burst out, couldn't bury the feelings anymore._

_If Vegeta was surprised by the sudden outburst of his born, he hid it very well. His eyes just stared at the purple haired teenager._

_"Because I trust you…"Trunks immediately powered down as soon as he heard his dad said the 4 words._

_Question marks were written all over Trunks face which prompted Vegeta to explained more._

_"You're the eldest, Trunks. You are the one that I trust to look after the family if anything were to happen to me. You are the one to protect them when I'm gone. I trust you. I trust you to make sure your mother, sister and brother safe. To take charge, to be the leader." Vegeta explained and his eyes soften a little bit as he looked at his son whom looked up as well._

_"I didn't mean to put such pressure on you but I want to prepare you. The world may be seemingly peaceful now but never take that for granted. Call it a warrior instinct, I feel that something big will happen sometime in the near future. Your brother, Harry.. He is strong, but his strength is something that I'm not familiar with so it's hard to train him. I can't impose the same training that I've been giving you because it wouldn't match to his strength. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm not playing favorites, son. You are my blood, you are my first born and I treasure you. I trust you." _

_**Flashback ended**_

Trunks casted one last look at his father who was transforming before entering the safe house that his genius mother and grandfather built in case of emergencies like this. With a look that said he would honor his father, Trunks sealed the passage door of the safe house before joining the remaining of his family members.

Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan level 2. Strong power balls began to formed on Vegeta's hand and with great focused, he threw it straight at his attackers. The attackers drew out sticks which later Vegeta remembered it being termed as 'wands'. Some of the attackers were slow in reaction and they were hurt by Vegeta's power ball but the remaining ones managed to deflect it.

Vegeta's warrior brain automatically began to categorize his attackers by level of hierarchy. He was about to form more power balls to attack the group that he categorized as pawns but the group that he called the knights were shooting out some sickly red colored beams from the tip of their wands.

"CRUCIO!"

"BOMBARDA!"

"IMMOBULUS!" shouted the attackers.

Vegeta may had no clue what those attacks were but he was smart enough to know that he needed to avoid all of it. Being trained under thousand tons of gravity weigh definitely had its advantages as Vegeta avoided the curses with ease.

"Is that all you got bastards?" Vegeta smirked. The attackers seemed to be in temporarily shock at the man in front of them who just avoided three simultaneous attack with the speed of lightning.

When they realized they were being insulted, they continued with their attacks. Vegeta formed powerful Kienzans, destructo discs, and blasted the 'pawns' who dropped dead and barbequed on the ground.

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK HIM IMBECILES!" One of the masked figure shouted to the men in front of him. Vegeta categorized him as the leader of the pathetic groups that were attacking his home. Pathetic indeed because he was remaining at the back of the lines of men.

Realizing that their source of weapon was the wands, Vegeta changed his form of attack. He appeared in front one of his attackers, shocking him in the process and slashed the arm that was holding the wand with Vegeta's bare hand. The attacker screamed in agony and fell to the ground, holding his now mutilated hand.

Vegeta's killer instinct never left so he finished the fella with one strong stomped right into the poor guy's skull. More men surrounded Vegeta and they began firing curses in what Vegeta claimed to be idiotic words. Vegeta flew up high to the sky and he was expecting them to follow him but he was surprised to see that they remained on the ground.

"They can't fly? Oh this is just so easy!" Vegeta said to himself with full arrogance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" green beam was shot straight at Vegeta's direction. Not anticipating this attack to be faster than the previous attacks, Vegeta's eyes grew larger when the beam was closing on him before he could move.

Right when the beam was just about to hit him, Vegeta felt something grasped his shoulder and before he could identify the intruder, he reappeared back to the ground.

"Kakarot" Vegeta answered himself as Goku materialized next to him followed by Piccolo, Krillin and Master Roshi.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked as all of them began to open their fighting stance.

"Bulma called…" Goku answered then he transformed into the same level of Super Saiyan as Vegeta.

"Kame hame ha!" Goku thrust both of his hands towards the attackers and golden beams shot out of his hands. Some were unfortunate and got hit while some were lucky enough to escape it with minor burn on their robes.

"That's the leader!" Vegeta shouted through their battle and pointed to the attacker with a different kind of mask on his face.

"Taiyo Ken!" Krillin shouted as he produced solar flare aiming to the leader that Vegeta pointed who seemed to be planning his escapes.

"Protego!" The man shouted and a shield formed in front of him, deflecting Krillin's solar flare.

"What the..." Krillin's jaw dropped when he saw the unfamiliar shield formed in front of the enemy's body. Taking advantage of Krillin's momentarily clueless expression, the said man disappeared with a 'poof' sound. Krillin smacked himself on the head, feeling silly that he had let the enemy got away.

"HIYAH!" Piccolo shouted as he used his famous tsuibi dan, an energy attack that followed wherever the victim went. The guy screamed when he couldn't outrun the power and was hit directly on his back. He fell to the ground with a thud, lifeless.

Master Roshi was gathering his energy for his Kame hame ha but before he could produce it, the attacker already readied his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted and before Master Roshi could react, the spell hit him right at his chest.

"Master Roshi!" Goku turned towards his old master who collapsed to ground. Goku glared at the attacker and screamed as his energy level increased even more.

"Kaio Ken 4!" Goku screamed out as he flew straight to the attacker in a red glow with his fist up.

The attacker shot more curses but it seemed to deflect away and before he knew it, Goku punched his stomach, hard. An ugly cracked were heard when Goku's fist made contact with the person's body and when Goku landed on the ground, the body fell next to him, lifeless.

"Retreat!" One of the hooded masked figure shouted when she realized that their leader was no longer there and the survivors disappeared just like how they appeared.

Vegeta shot out another power ball but it hit the ground where one of them had been before.

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin ran towards his old master.

"Master Roshi!" Goku shook the unmoving body of the man who taught Goku martial arts when he was younger, the man who took care of him and the man who had been through many things with him.

"Master Roshi!" Goku called his master, his teacher, his loyal friend and his grandfather figure again but the said man remained unmoved, lifeless.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
